51st Century Pheromones Vs?
by Beregond5
Summary: Jack is quite proud of his pheromones. He's about to meet his master. Slash. JackXIanto. Set at some point after the Adrift episode. Beware of the crack.


_A/n: Special thanks to Gemini Willow for giving the piece the necessary once over and her words of encouragement to go ahead and put it up. :)_

* * *

It started as a quiet morning for a change, and Captain Jack Harkness didn't intend to complain about it. It gave him the chance to do some other kind of work rather than running around Cardiff after stray Weevils. Besides, neither Tosh nor Gwen had arrived yet. The only one else inside the Hub, as far as Jack knew, was Owen, who kept himself busy by dissecting an alien creature the team had found a couple of days before. Jack just hoped that the good doctor didn't discover any kind of alien world-threatening trinket inside the creature's body. Torchwood always seemed to attract some kind of trouble or other and even Jack was tired of that. Maybe he ought to take a vacation…

A knock on the door snapped Jack off his musings. The former Time-agent knew who it was, of course. If anything, Ianto was a man of habit. As soon as he arrived at the Hub, he'd say hello to everyone present, place a fair share of doughnuts on each of the teammember's desk and then head straight to the coffee machine to produce the team's favourite wake-up beverage before distributing it to each desk once more. However, he always seemed to leave Jack's office for last, and Jack figured there was a good reason behind it. The tray Ianto held also carried a number of files that Jack would want to check for the day. Ianto was thoughtful like that; it was one of the things that Jack l… _appreciated_ in the younger man.

"Yeah," Jack said, sitting back on his chair and expecting Ianto to come in. Sure enough, Ianto entered, the usual scents accompanying him and practically permeating the room. There was the unmistakable sweet aroma of the doughnut, the rich, strong fragrance of Ianto's magic coffee and… what was _that?_

"Jack, these are the files from the archive section B-52. You showed an interest in them, so I took the liberty of…" Ianto froze and stared at Jack, a mixture of disbelief and concern in his eyes. "What?"

Jack supposed somewhere in the back of his mind that he _was _acting strange. The way he held up his head and sniffed the air, very much like a predator that had picked up the scent of its next prey, wasn't something that he normally did. On the other hand, this was the first time that he actually smelled anything quite like _that_. Before even realizing what he was doing, Jack stood up and walked up so close to Ianto that their noses almost touched… then took a deep breath.

"That's not your usual cologne," he noted, his voice carrying a husky quality that Ianto apparently noticed; the younger man took a step back, looking at Jack as though he had gone mad.

"Um… that's right," he said, faltering, "My sister gave it as a Christmas present. I was fresh out of the old one, so--"

In a flash, Jack grabbed Ianto's face and pulled him forward. It was a good thing that Ianto had quick reflexes or the tray he was holding would have clattered on the floor. Still, even though it had landed safely on Jack's desk, there was no saving the files that got scattered _everywhere_. Ianto tried to say something in protest, but Jack was faster as he locked their lips together in a fervent kiss.

"Jack!" Ianto cried when he was free again – and breathing, more importantly_. _Jack didn't heed him, though. He had got rid of Ianto's jacket in a heartbeat, and now deft fingers were eagerly untying the offending tie that stood between him and that intoxicating smell.

"Jack, please!"

"Oh no… we're not at the begging part yet," Jack said with a grin, hands snaking underneath his lover's waistcoat and shirt, reflecting their owner's devious intentions.

"Jack, wait!"

Jack couldn't, nor would he. He made that perfectly clear as his lips claimed a very sensitive part of Ianto's neck, while his arms wrapped around the younger man's torso to guide him downwards.

"You know I hate it on the floor," Ianto complained. But the moan he let out at the next moment was enough as a sign that he was too far gone to even care about that anymore.

* * *

Tosh and Gwen entered the Hub, sharing a joke and laughing heartily. They had hardly taken two steps inside, however, when they heard a loud crashing sound that made them exchange a look of confusion.

"Did that come from Jack's office?" Tosh asked, hoping Gwen would confirm things for her.

Owen must have heard her, however, for he actually beat Gwen to the answer. "Yes, and I'd steer clear from there for the next hour at least."

"Why?" Gwen asked, worriedly.

Owen popped his head from the autopsy bay to face the Welsh woman. "Because you've already been traumatised once, love."

With that, he left the girls to their puzzlement, and he resumed with his work… _after _making a mental note to ask Ianto about the brand of that cologne.

**The End**


End file.
